Turuiemon
, , , |encards= , , |n1=(En:) Truiemon }} Turuiemon is an Animal Digimon. It is a martial artist Digimon that was discovered within the hinterlands of a Chinese mountain province. It pursued the viruses that exploit e-mails to do evil as their eternal enemy, and wandered the world. Although it is blessed with the makings of an unparalleled , it is still developing it. It uses the original that it has worked out, and wields the " on both of its arms. Attacks * Sparking"}}:This name is a pun, as " Sparking", pronounced here as , is a for . Uses the Tokaku Tessou to strike the opponent with a combo-attack unleashed with a great leap and rabbit-like agility. * .|忍迅拳|Ninjinken|lit. "Ninja-speed Fist"}}:This name is a pun, as "Ninja-speed", pronounced here as , is a for . Attacks with a quick and stealthy Ch'uan Fa which capitalizes on its great leaping power. Design Turuiemon is a purple rabbit Digimon with black eyes, three small horns and two long ears that end in white tips on its head. It also has a triangular white coloration on the bottom part of its face, starting above its black nose. It wears a yellow, sleeveless jumpsuit, on which are characters that read , a blue bandanna around its neck, a brown belt on its waist, and black martial arts shoes on its feet. It has a blue bandanna around its neck. It wields the "Tokaku Tessou" on its arms, which are red gloves that have large, iron claws on their backs. Etymologies ;Turuiemon (トゥルイエモン) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' |兎児爺|Turuie}}. Mythological Chinese rabbit deity related to the moon. Fiction D-Power 3.0 Digimon Fusion Turuiemons are citizens of Bright Land, forced to suffer in the oppressive sun while bound by iron spikes. Whispered orders his Sun Army to eradicate them all, but the Fusion Fighters United Army save them. When appears to struggle against Whispered's strongest attack, they provide moral support, and then they celebrate when their tyrant Dark General is defeated. Digimon World: Next Order Turuiemon stole 's myobrella, which leads Myotismon to ask the to get it back. Finding Turuiemon in Garbage Pile, the Hero demands Turuiemon return the myobrella it stole. Turuiemon however denies knowing what a myobrella is, as well as not knowing who Myotismon is. After pointing out that the Hero had never said anything about Myotismon, Turuiemon fights the Hero and after being defeated, Turuiemon admits it stole the myobrella, explaining that it is a treasure hunter, which sometimes leads to it stealing things it wants from others as they do not value it as much as Turuiemon does. Upon learning that Myotismon uses it to avoid the sun, it gives the myobrella to the Hero and then joins the City so that it can put its treasure hunting skills to use. Turuiemon joins the treasure hunters and increases the chances of getting rare items. Turuiemon is a Hand-To-Hand Data type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Lopmon, Renamon, and Gumdramon, and can digivolve into , Megadramon, and Monzaemon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Turuiemon is #117 and is a Data Earth Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Renamon and Lopmon and can digivolve to , Cyberdramon, and Monzaemon. Its special attack is Ninja Claw and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increases damage from Earth attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Turuiemon is #117 and is a Data Earth Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Renamon and Lopmon and can digivolve to , Cyberdramon, and Monzaemon. Its special attack is Ninja Claw and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increases damage from Earth attacks by 15%. Digimon Masters Turuiemon digivolves from Lopmon and can digivolve to Antylamon (Deva). Digimon Heroes! Turuiemon digivolves from Lopmon and can digivolve to . Digimon Soul Chaser Turuiemon digivolves from Lopmon and can digivolve to . Digimon ReArise Turuiemon digivolves from Lopmon and can digivolve to . Digimon Survive Notes and references